The present invention relates to a new container for beverages which may be used for hot or cold liquids and permits its user to more readily access the liquid in the container, pour liquid from the container in a more uniform manner and store or package groups of containers in a significantly more compact space than conventional drinking cups or mugs. The base of the present invention is sized for convenient use during travel as it fits in most, if not all standard automotive cup holders. Additionally, the geometry of this container design readily facilitates the imprinting of graphical images or text on numerous surfaces which each consist of larger radii curved surfaces which reduce the distortion of the printed image and increase the usable space for such imprinting.
Insulated cups or mugs for use as beverage containers are well known. Such containers are commonly used as drinking vessels for hot or cold beverages. On occasion, these types of containers are also used as an advertising medium whereby graphical material such as a company logo are imprinted on the side of the container about its circumference. A significant disadvantage of the existing mugs and cups is that they are typically configured in a round cylindrical shape. Such a shape is inherently disadvantageous because the conventional circumferential shape does not facilitate easy pouring of the liquid in a concentrated stream or other pattern from the container, thereby increasing the propensity of the liquid to overspill from the container. The present invention also provides the user with the option of receiving liquid from the apex of two adjacent sides, thereby permitting a more controlled flow of the liquid for easier consumption, particularly of hold beverages. The present invention also may include a sealed cover lid so as to facilitate its portability for carrying beverages the container with less or no spillage.
In addition, the circular shape is not an efficient use of space and requires significantly more cubic space in which to package a group of identical containers, such as for shipping, than would an array of closely nested triangular shapes.
Lastly, the round cylindrical shape of conventional mugs or cups does not easily facilitate the imprinting of graphical material for many reasons. As the circumference of the mug presents a highly curved surface about a relatively small radius, it is prone to distortion of the printed image. Additionally, as the circumference is one continual surface, there are no clear demarcation characteristics on the container outer surface, about which one may print multiple independent images in a non-confusing fashion. The present invention, having its outer surfaces of a more coplaner convexity than a conventional round container, presents greater total surface area upon which one may imprint than does a conventional round container having the same average outside diameter and the same overall height.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a beverage container that is constructed in a non-circular shape, such as a triangular cylindrical configuration, which provides improved pouring characteristics, more compact nesting shape, convenient size for fitting in a cup holder and which has improved surfaces on which one may imprint commercial or advertising text or graphics.